


Together Again

by Southerner_holby



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerner_holby/pseuds/Southerner_holby
Summary: After a long time apart, Bernie and Serena are finally reunited but it isn't how either of them expected it to be.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! I will do my best to update my other fanfics before school starts again. Any comments are welcome! X

It started like any normal day. Serena was in Holby missing Bernie, and Bernie was in Sudan missing Serena. This had gone on for 5 months and Bernie wasn’t supposed to be home for another month.

They were always on each other’s minds, whatever they were doing. Serena always missed having Bernie in surgery with her when she was carrying out complicated procedures, Bernie missed cuddling up to Serena in bed every night. Although they emailed regularly, they never skyped. Neither had seen the other’s face for nearly half a year and it was going to stay that way for another month.

Serena woke up as usual and Bernie was the first thing on her mind. She always hoped that nothing bad would happen to her and it had had always worked. She quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs to make her morning coffee, which would be followed by another one bought from Pulses when she arrived at work. 

Since Jason had moved in with Alan, the house was extremely quiet and she felt like such an old woman pottering around the house on her own every time she wasn’t at work. All Serena could think about was what life would be like when Bernie came home. They would go to work together each day, bring each other lunch when they were caught up in surgery through their lunch break, and they would go home together every evening. The thought of spending every day with Bernie made Serena anxious for her to get home as quickly as possible. 

Once she had arrived at work a couple of minutes late as usual. She did her best to look cheerful but everyone could see how lonely she was so she took every shift she could without tiring herself out.

“Serena! How are you?” Ric came into her office just as she was sitting down.

“I am perfectly fine, thank you, so you don’t need to come over every two minutes to ask me. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a mountain of paperwork to get through so don’t interrupt me unless it is an emergency, okay?” 

“Right, if you’re sure, good luck with the paperwork but I could always do it if you’d prefer, we can swap later this afternoon, take your mind of things.” Ric really was trying to be nice.

“No, honestly, I am fine, there is nothing I need to take my mind off.”

Ric smiled kindly and walked back out onto the ward.

Without realising it, Serena spent the first half an hour of her shift fiddling with her pen and staring at the desk opposite hers. She wanted so much for Bernie to be sitting there, staring back at her with her dark brown eyes. Then suddenly, the red phone rang and Morven ran over to answer it.

Ric came in and reassured Serena that they could manage without her so she closed the door to have some peace and quiet.

When the trauma patient arrived, everyone had the sense of urgency that they had to keep them alive, for Serena’s sake.  
“Bernie.” Ric said quietly, as if he was in shock.

“Afternoon.” Bernie said casually 

“It’s good to see you, Bernie, despite the circumstances.” Ric replied, trying not to let his fear show.

“Likewise, just make sure you keep…me…alive.” Bernie’s eyes started to close as she lost consciousness.

“I promise we will.” Ric said confidently even though she couldn’t hear him. 

With everyone milling around her, Bernie’s body was moving slightly which caused something to fall out of her pocket. Morven picked it up and opened the small, black box. Inside was a diamond encrusted ring which had been engraved with the words ‘Engine been growling or whining?’. Morven assumed it must have had some importance to Bernie but then it hit her… Bernie was going to propose to Serena. She immediately showed the ring to Ric.

“Crap.” Ric took the ring and put it in his pocket for safe keeping and made a mental note to give it to Bernie when she reached the light at the end of the tunnel. 

For hours, the trauma team work tirelessly to keep Bernie alive but it was touch and go. She required CPR several times but she was a fighter and was desperate to see Serena again so she never gave up.

By the time Bernie was out of theatre, Ric remembered that he should tell Serena what had happened. Now he was sure that Bernie was going to be okay, he made his way to Serena’s office and knocked lightly on the door.

“Serena, about the trauma patient…”

Serena interrupted him. “If it is not an emergency then please leave me alone, I have to finish this by the end of my shift so if you would kindly leave…”

“It’s Bernie, so yes, I would say that it is an emergency!”

“What happened? Can I go and see her?” Serena started to go pale at the thought of what might have happened to her partner out in Sudan.

“Don’t worry, she is okay now, it was touch and go in theatre but she is fighter. But there is something you should know, erm, this fell out of her pocket.” He said, handing the black box to Serena. 

Serena opened the box and started to cry. The moment she saw the words engraved into the ring, she completely broke down in Ric’s arms. She sobbed at the thought of what would have happened if she had lost her. 

“Can I go and see her?” Serena asked hopefully, her eyes now red from crying.

“Of course, I’ll take you through, she might be awake now.”

Serena eagerly followed Ric into the side room where Bernie was recovering from her surgery. 

When they reached the door, Ric opened it and allowed Serena to go in first. 

“Bernie!” At the sound of something saying her name, Bernie’s head quickly turned to the source of the noise.

They both smiled sadly at each other and Serena ran over to wrap her in a tight hug, trying not to hurt Bernie too much. 

“I missed you so much, Bernie, I’m glad you’re back but did it have to be so dramatic?” Serena tried her best to make light of the situation and Bernie laughed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that, I was trying to save a little girl from a bomb but it, sort of, backfired on me. She’s okay but I most definitely wasn’t. I am now, though, now I’m with you. And I am finally home.” Bernie began to cry as she pulled Serena into another hug. 

When she pulled away after a while, she remembered something.

“Erm, Serena, I did have something to give you, when I came home, but it must have fallen out of my pocket…” Serena put her hand up to interrupt her.

“I think Ric found it.” She said, presenting the ring.

“Oh” Bernie took it from Serena. “Well, erm, this isn’t exactly how I planned it but, Serena, I never want to be without you again. The last few months have been agony and I missed you so much. So, will you marry me?” Bernie looked up at her with hopeful eyes. 

“Well, you are going to have to promise not to do anything like this to scare me ever again. But I suppose I will, yes.” Serena’s smile grew wider as Bernie placed the ring on her finger. 

“I love you so much, Bernie, and I always will.” Serena started crying again as she kissed Bernie.

“I love you too.”


End file.
